Abuse
by CameronChase1
Summary: Winter turns to Qibly for help about his troubled past and present- Quinter AU


_This is my first story, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or grammar issues. This is based on Tui T. Sutherland's Wings Of Fire series, one of my personal favourites, and written on request of my best friends birthday._

Quinter AU

Qibli P.O.V.

I brush my long hair out of my eyes as I head towards my next class. I walk in late to math and see that a seat near the back is the only one left. Next to that seat is Winter, my arch nemesis. He was quite possibly the best looking guy in the school, and he acted like it too. He had bleached blonde hair, with light blue highlights, and yet he somehow manages to make the Jack Frost look work. Winter always wore expensive, sporty clothes, and he was the Captain of the football team type guy. In fact, he was the captain of the football team, which only made me hate him more. I dont think Winter even knew my name. The sports junkies don't exactly hang out with the outcasts. As expected, Winter hardly glances my way as I sit down, which is fine by me. Professor Starflight begins the lesson, and both of us begin taking notes. A few minutes later, I'm startled by Winters hand on my shoulder. He looks up, and accidentally meets my eyes. The most piercing, icy blue I have ever seen stares back at me. Our stare holds for a few moments more, and I see what I think is Winter blushing, but I can't tell because he clears his throats and looks away, then takes his hand off my shoulder. He hands me a note, and turns back to his work, clearly unnerved by what just happened. I open the note, and begin reading.

Meet me at Diamond spray river as soon as school's out. I need to talk to someone, and you're the only person I have. Please, Qibli.

I look over in surprise, and a bit of concern, but Winter won't meet my gaze. I sigh, and return to my work, promising myself that no matter how much I may hate the perfect boy, I will help him with whatever he needs

Winter P.O.V.

As Professor Starflight drones on about square roots and what not, I take the opportunity to finally write the note to Qibli. I've been thinking about it for days, and haven't quite had the courage so far. But Qibli sat next to me today, and I'm not sure I'll get a better chance than this. I tap his leg lightly, and when that has no effect, I place my hand on the blondes shoulder. Qibly looks up, startled, his sandy hair partly covering his eyes. I feel the strange urge to brush the hair back behind his ear, and I can feel my cheeks starting to warm. Qibly and I lock gazes, and neither of us look away until I clear my throat and let my hand drop to my side. Wordlessly, I hand the piece of paper over to him, and quickly go back to my work, hoping to pretend my face doesn't look like it's on fire.

Throughout the rest of class, I sneak glances over at him, admiring his chestnut brown eyes, with tiny flecks of gold around the irises. The student in front of him- Turtle, I think, is his nickname- utters a sarcastic comment under his breath that makes Qibli's mouth twitch up in a half smile. He's beautiful, and I wish I could make him smile like that. Then I think of what my father would say if he knew I thought like this. He was a founder of the school, and one of the main reasons it's still open. He demands everything in my life to be perfect. If he knew how I feel about Qibli... but no, I can't think like that. Dad isn't here, and even if he was, it doesn't matter. I'm not gay, I tell myself. I look around the room as if to find someone who can prove this fact, but I keep getting drawn back to Qibli.

Soon enough, the bell rings to mark the end of last period. We shuffle out to our lockers, and I start taking out the books I'll need for homework. Once I finish putting everything in my bag, I walk out the front doors and across the parking lot to the woods. I follow my usual trail until I hear the rushing water that marks Diamond Spray River. I enter the clearing, and set my bag down, hoping Qibli will show up. I pick up the piece of wood I stashed in the tree last time, and take the pocketknife out of my bag. I continue my carving, and it seems to start taking form. Some kind of lizard, I think, or maybe a dragon. I see a movement out of the corner of my eye, and look up to see Qibli standing there.

Qibli P.O.V.

I enter the clearing, and see Winter with a knife in his hand, near his wrist. I feel a jolt of alarm, and almost run over to him, until I see the piece of wood in his other hand, presumably a carving. I sigh in relief, and walk over, setting my bag next to his. He looks at me, but doesn't say anything.

"Hey Winter" I offer, hoping he will say something back. He shakes his head, as if waking from a trance. He sort of smiles, and then grimaces, as though the action pains him.

"Hey Qib" I want to scowl at his shortening of my name, but instead I find myself almost enjoying it. I look at him for a moment, and tentatively ask

"What's up?" Winter looks at me, then sighs. He opens his mouth, and slowly begins to speak.

"You can't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you, k?" I nod, and wait for him to continue. He sighs, and straightens up.

"It's my dad. Ever since I was little, I've been the disappointment. My brother, Hailstorm, was always perfect. Good grades, sports teams, a girlfriend. Everything. He was the poster son, and then there was me. My dad had to pay for a tutor, the only reason I made it to captain of the team was because of my brother, and Great Stars Above, I don't even think I like girls, but that's not allowed. My family has to be perfect and I just can't deal with it. I don't fit in with them. As if the pressure isn't enough, my dad takes all of his anger out on me." He pauses for a moment, and I see a tear in his eye.

"What do you mean, takes it out on you?" He drops the carving and knife and stands up, then turns around. He slowly pulls his shirt off, stopping halfway with a gasp of pain, and then continues. I look over his back and let out a small choking sound.

"Winter, your back..." It's covered in bruises. Dark purple, looking like someone took a hammer to it. I reach forward, and graze the outline of one with my fingertips. He flinches away, and I jerk my hand back.

"Sorry Winter, that must hurt" He stops, and sets his shoulders.

"No, it's not that. It's just- it's fine. Go ahead, I'm okay" I look over his bruises again, this time being more careful with where I touch. My fingers trail down his back, and he turns around again. We sit down, and I ask him how many times it's happened.

"Too many to count" he answers, his voice breaking on the last note. I lace my fingers with his, and he looks at me in surprise. I continue as if nothing happened.

"How old were you when it started happening?" His grip loosens, but he doesn't let go. I'm glad.

"9" is his short response

"Oh winter" I sigh, wondering what it must have been like for him, all those years.

"Have you ever told anyone?"

"No! And you can't, you hear me? I'll lose both my parents, and me and Icicle will be sent off to boarding school, or to live with some other family. I can't do that to her, or to Hailstorm."

"Do they know what happens to you? Does your mom?"

"She just watches, Qibli. I don't know why she married that man, but she's completely ok with what happens. And every time I've tried to bring it up, she just acts like nothing happened."

I turn to Winter, and see the tears running freely down his face. I hug him, giving him comfort in the only way I know how. He just stands there at first, and then gradually hugs me back, until he's sobbing into my chest, clutching my shoulders as if I'm his life line. I just hold on until he's ok.

Winter P.O.V.

I cry, holding on to Qibli. I can't believe he was willing to meet me, much less that he actually cared. I lean back, the tears still glistening on my face. He leans in closer, and wipes the tears off my cheeks. He must have noticed my startled look, and laughs.

"What did you think I was gonna do, kiss you?" He laughs again, and wiggles his eyebrows. "Why, did you want me to? He asks, grinning mischievously. I just turn away. I thought I had found a friend, and he's laughing at me while I cry?

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you laugh, or smile. You're beautiful when you do, and I can't believe you don't more often. I won't make fun of you anymore, k? Promise"

I look back at him, and I know he's telling the truth.

"Ok" I sniff. "But yeah, I kind of did want you to"

"What, make fun of you? I thought it hurt you last time" I lean closer to him.

"Try again" he closes the distance, and all of a sudden I'm kissing Qibli. Little Qibli, the outcast. The one who was always at the back of group. He was kissing me, Winter, son of the school founder. And I have never been happier.

We lean back, a grin plastered to my face.

" what are you gonna tell your dad about me?"

"That I have a boyfriend?" I ask hopefully. He leans in again

"That sounds about right"


End file.
